R U N A W A Y
by Shen Meileng
Summary: Karena seberusaha apapun kau melarikan diri, pada akhirnya dia akan mendatangimu. / Slight NaruHina / fanfic number #4 of #99FanficsProject


_Karena seberusaha apapun kau melarikan diri, pada akhirnya dia akan mendatangimu._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**RUNAWAY**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**AU, OOC, Typos dan hal-hal yang tidak tertuliskan disini. Tidak mengambil keuntungan materill apapun dalam pembuatan fanfic ini. Bagi yang tidak suka OC, ada baiknya menutup cerita ini. Saya sudah memperingatkan anda bukan? Jadi jangan melayangkan protesan kedalam kotak review saya.**

**Side Story dari H2Boys dan project number #4 dari #99FanfictProject.**

**Sasuke x Haruka (OC)**

**Hurt/Comfort & Drama**

**RUNAWAY © Shen Meileng**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Bukankah semuanya sudah selesai? Jadi kali ini apa lagi alasan gadis itu padanya?

Pelaku pembunuhan kedua orang tuanya sudah tertangkap —meski dirinya merasa sangat malu saat tahu pembunuh itu adalah bagian dari keluarga besarnya— dan Hinata tetap bertunangan dengan Naruto. Jadi kali ini gadis itu tidak mempunyai alasan untuk tidak tinggal disini bukan?

"New York dan H2H membutuhkanku. Dan tiga hari lagi ada _NY Fashion Week_ serta aku belum melakukan apapun untuk pagelaran itu."

Lagi. Gadis itu selalu mempunyai alasan untuk pergi dari sisinya dan dirinya selalu membiarkan gadis itu melakukan apapun yang disukainya karena terlalu takut kehilangannya. Sudah cukup waktu itu dirinya benar-benar akan kehilangan gadis itu selamanya.

"Tapi kau akan kembali kemari bukan?"

Haruka yang tengah membuat sketsa gaun pengantin, menghentikan pergerakan pensilnya. Amethyst bertemu dengan Onyx, saling mencari jawaban atas semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan selanjutnya tanpa harus bersuara.

"Setelah lulus, aku akan ke NY. Dan kali ini kau tidak punya alasan untuk lari,"

Dan hanya keheningan yang menghiasi mereka berdua.

**.**

**.**

**RUNAWAY**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa tidak tetap tinggal?" pertanyaan Hinata itu membuat Haruka hanya menghela nafas. Kenapa semua orang yang dikenalnya selalu menanyakan hal yang sama sepanjang hari?

"Dan aku sudah lelah untuk menjelaskan padamu tentang aku dan NY kepada semua orang hari ini asal kau tahu, Hinata."

"Bukan karena ingin melarikan diri dari Sasuke bukan?"

"..."

"Apa—"

"Berhentilah mencampuri hidup orang lain! Meskipun memang bukan dia yang melakukannya, tapi rasa trauma itu tidak semua itu kau lupakan!"

Hinata hanya bisa dia dan memilih membaca majalah miliknya. Terserahlah apa yang ingin dilakukan kakaknya, karena memintanya berhenti juga percua karena hanya kedua orang tuanya saja yang sanggup menghentikan kekeras kepalaan kakaknya. Dan masalahnya mereka sudah meninggal dua tahun yang lalu.

"Kuharap mereka bisa tidur dengan tenang sekarang," hanya itu komentar Hinata yang tidak di dengarkan oleh Haruka karena dirinya memasang _headset _dan asik menggambar sketsa gaun pengantin.

**.**

**.**

**RUNAWAY**

**.**

**.**

Naruto tidak paham kenapa dirinya juga terseret kedalam rantai hubungan Sasuke. Yang bermasalah disini adalah Haruka dan Sasuke, tapi kenapa dirinya dan Hinata harus terjebak di dalam satu pesawat dengan mereka berdua menuju NY?

"Hey, kau tahu aku lebih menyukai Asia ketimbang Amerika bukan?" protes Naruto yang karena mereka menaiki jet pribadi, tempat duduk Hinata ada di hadapannya.

"Lalu?"

"Suruh Haruka memutar balik pesawat ke Tokyo!"

"Tidak. Aku mau ke NY."

"Aku bilang kembali!"

"Kalau begitu bilang saja sendiri sama Haruka! Lagipula siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi?!"

"Kau itu berbahaya jika ditinggalkan sendirian. Entah berapa anak orang yang tidak berdosa akan kau kirim ke UGD nantinya kalau aku tinggal!"

"Apa kau—"

"BERISIK!" dan teriakan Haruka itu cukup membuat keduanya diam dan kembali kepada kegiatannya masing-masing. Hinata dengan majalah fashion miliknya dan Naruto dengan I-pod serta _earphone_-nya.

Diam-diam, Sasuke merasa iri dengan hubungan Naruto dan Hinata. Mereka mungkin tampak saling membenci, tapi pada dasarnya mereka saling peduli. Dan setidaknya Hinata akan mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Naruto meskipun tidak jarang Naruto itu akan berkorban tubuh karena menjadi objek pelampiasan Hinata.

Sasuke rela di posisi Naruto yang tubuhnya akan lecet-lecet jika pulang kerumah asalkan Haruka tetap di sisinya. Tapi gadis itu selalu melarikan diri darinya, entah kenapa alasannya. Padahal ini—

"Jika kau ke NY, mau kuliah jurusan apa? Universitas yang bagus tidak terletak di NY, Sasuke." Perkataan Haruka itu menyentaknya kepada kenyataan.

Pemuda itu tidak ingin menjawabnya, karena sejujurnya dirinya tidak berminat untuk kuliah dan berencana untuk membuka restoran di NY. _Passion_ memasak miliknya jauh lebih kuat ketimbang menjadi seorang eksmud.

"Kalau kau mengejar _passion_ memasak, sebaiknya kau ke Paris."

"Tidak, nanti aku tidak bisa melihatmu lagi selama beberapa tahun."

"Sasuke—"

"Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu lagi. Aku akan selalu disisimu tidak peduli apa kau suka ataupun tidak,"

Haruka menghela nafas. Pemuda ini memang keras kepala dan dirinya sebenarnya sudah tidak mempunyai alasan lagi untuk menghindar karena dirinya berjanji akan di sisi pemuda itu setelah semuanya selesai. Tapi— trauma yang baru saja dialaminya membuatnya kembali berusaha melarikan diri dan dirinya tidak bisa memberitahukannya.

"Kau tetap harus pergi ke Paris. Tahun depan H2H pindah ke Paris karena aku ingin memperluas market penjualannya."

"Hn,"

Dan secara tidak langsung, Haruka telah membuat sebuah janji baru pada Sasuke. Tahun depan dirinya harus sudah menghilangkan traumanya bagaimanapun caranya dan harus mulai membiasakan dirinya untuk terikat dalam suatu hubungan.

**.**

**.**

**RUNAWAY**

**.**

**.**

_One year later_

"Haruka, sudah kubilang kau harus memakan brokolimu bukan!" teriakan Sasuke itu membuat Haruka yang tengah sibuk mengecek gambar-gambar gaun desainnya yang dikirimkan Sasori.

"Aku benci brokoli!"

"Tapi ini baik untuk kesehatanmu!"

"Tidak mau!"

Naruto yang terbangun karena teriakan sepasang kekasih yang tinggal menghitung hari untuk menikah itu keluar kamarnya dan berteriak, "Kalian berisik! Hargai aku sebagai tamu di rumah kalian yang baru sampai ke Paris jam 6 pagi!"

"Diam Dobe! Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk menginap disini kalau tidak mau menerima konsekuensinya?!"

"Kalau bukan Hinata yang memintanya aku juga tidak mau!"

"KALIAN BERDUA BERISIK!" seruan Haruka dan Hinata secara serempak membuat mereka semua menghela nafas. Naruto kembali ke kamarnya untuk tidur dan menyiapkan telinganya untuk diomeli dan mungkin hadiah kecil dari Hinata berupa cubitan panas di pinggangnya karena menganggu tidurnya.

"Haruka, makan brokolimu." Ukh— Sasuke sepertinya tidak menyerah untuk membuat calon istrinya itu menghabiskan brokoli yang ada di piring makan siangnya.

**.**

**.**

**RUNAWAY END**

**.**

**.**

_**Huehue.. maafkanlah Mei yang membuat fanfic ini menggatung. Tapi Mei hanya ingin menuliskannya seperti ini dan kalau Mei terlalu banyak menuliskan guan menjelaska hal yang lainnya, ntar malah spoiler H2Boys dong :D**_

_**Tenang saja, H2Boys bakalan segera update kok (kalau gak sibuk kencan sama laporan lagi #orz). Dan semoga saja fanfic MC Mei bakalan selesai semuanya sebelum Mei memilih untuk hiatus sebentar dari dunia ini :)))**_

_**Mind to review this?**_

_**Shen Meileng**_

_**Balikpapan, 16/01/2013**_


End file.
